L'incidente
by ShotSwanQueen
Summary: Un incidente, la vita cambia completamente. Sofferenza e dolore il destino gioca brutti scherzi..
1. Chapter 1

Premetto che questa storia non a niente a che vedere con la serie ma i personaggi sono adattati alla mia storia personale. Volevo condividere con voi fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate..

Intorno a me niente il vuoto..il buio..la stanza fredda intorno a me delle persone

che fanno grandi sorrisi...sono felici..e io sembro essere l'unica a non

esserlo..ogni tanto una scossa...una voce"rimani con me"...e ogni volta le

immagini diventano sfuocate per poi tornare a vedrle vivide...ma dove sono?pochi

istanti e capisco..sono morta...

:rimani con me!

:dottoressa l'abbiamo persa..

:da quanto non c'è battito?

:sono passati 10 minuti..si fermi non c'è niente da fare..

:un altra dose di epinefrina!

:dottor...

:adesso!...carica a 300...libera!

Una altra scossa...immagini sfuocate...una voce.."non è ancora la tua ora...

Riapro gli occhi e intorno a rumori assordanti...macchine che suonano..due persone

intorno a me si muovono frenetiche...controllano qualcosa...voci...lontane che si

avvicinano sempre di più..un altra figura entra nella stanza..

:dottoressa si è svegliata..

:si vedo...facciamo i soliti controlli...

:subito dottoressa..

Le immagini diventano più chiare...i ricordi riaffiorano...sono in macchina e

torno a casa un cretino invade la corsia e boom...

la dottoressa di prima torna con mia madre...le lacrime solcano il mio viso..non

riesco a muovermi...

:dottoressa come sta?

:è stabile non è pericolo di vita..il suo cuore si è fermato per 10 minuti ma

abbiamo escluso qualsiasi danno celebrale fortunatamente..

:grazie dottoressa...grazie davvero...

:signora non è tutto..sua figlia nell'incidente ha subito varie fratture e delle

lesioni alla spina dorsale..

:rimarrà paralizzata?

:signora cerchi di calmarsi è presto per dirlo...dobbiamo ridurre l'ematoma solo

allora possiamo sciogliere la prognosi..ma sua figlia è forte tenga duro..

Vedo mia madre piange disperata..

:mamma...

:piccola mia tranquilla sono qui..

:Hei bentornata fra noi Regina..vi lascio torno più tardi cerchi di

tranquillizzarla...

C:grazie dottoressa davvero!

La dottoressa se ne va...mamma si siede vicino a me..mi racconta cosa è

successo...il mio cuore si è fermato per dieci minuti...dopo qualche ora mi portano in sala operatoria per ridurre l'ematoma non so cosa voglia dire...mi

addormento...

:signora l'operazione è andata bene...abbiamo ridotto l'ematoma...dobbiamo

aspettare qualche giorno ma credo che sua figlia tornerà a camminare..

C:grazie dottoressa io non so come ringraziarla..

:non si preoccupi ho fatto il mio dovere...

Sono nella mia stanza sono sveglia da un pò...mamma è appena andata via..ho dolori

dappertutto...chiudo gli occhi cerco di riposare...riapro gli occhi nn so dopo

quanto ma la vedo li...che scrive qualcosa su dei fogli...la chiamo e si volta...

R:dottoressa..

:ciao..come ti senti?

R:ho dolori dappertutto..

si avvicina e mi visita..il tocco delle sue mani è delicato...delle scosse mi

pervadono il corpo...tanto da non sentire i dolori..la fisso non riesco a

staccarle gli occhi di dosso...sorride..

:che c'è che hai visto?

R:un angelo..."lo sussurro...

:hahaha esagerata...

R:no davvero mi hanno detto cosa ha fatto..se non era per lei non ero qui...

:non lo dire neanche per scherzo...

R:io la ringrazio lo stesso

:mi fai sentire vecchia non darmi del lei ti prego...abbiamo la stessa età...dammi

del tu almeno quando siamo sole...io sono Emma

ha un viso cosi dolce...mi tocca con dolcezza controlla ogni garza..giurerei di

sentire la sua mano tremare ogni volta che mi sfiora...

R:Emma..."mi piace il suono del suo nome"Emma quanto devo stare qui?

E:ancora un po...non so se ti sei accorta ma nn sei in gran forma..

mi scappa una risata..e i dolori aumentano...

E:ehi tranquilla è normale che senti dolori...devi stare buona almeno per qualche

giorno...ora ti lascio riposare...

Fa per uscire quando non so come e perchè la blocco..la tiro verso di me e le

lascio un bacio all'angolo della bocca...si allontana un pò...mi guarda

sorridendo...si avvicina di nuovo e mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia sussurrando..

E: Mills pensa a guarire..


	2. Chapter 2

5 mesi dopo

Sono passati 3 mesi da quando ho lasciato l'ospedale...sono tornata piano piano

alla mia vita...ogni tanto penso a lei...da quando sono uscita non l'ho più

vista...provavo qualcosa nn so come definire quelle sensazioni la sua presenza mi

faceva stare bene...forse mi ero presa una cotta...infondo non c'è niente di

male...se nn fosse che era una donna...mi sono allontanata non l'ho più cercata e

adesso mi manca...

Sono su questa panchina isolata da tutto immersa nei miei pensieri...ormai da

giorni il mio pensiero fisso è lei...basta pensare Gina...nn serve a niente

ormai...decido di alzarmi ma i pensieri nn vanno via...sono talmente tanti che

mentre mi alzo vengo urtata...cado a terra...

:scusami mi dispiace..

quella voce la riconoscerei tra un milione di persone...mi rialzo...

R:Emma...

appena mi volto si avvicina preoccupata...le sue mani sul mio volto...sulle

spalle..come se avesse paura di avermi fatto male..mi guarda impaurita..

E:oddio Regina..mi dispiace non ti avevo vista...ti sei fatta male..tutto apposto?

R:ehi tranquilla!non mi hai fatto niente...

E:sei sicura?io...mi dispiace io...

mi fa sorridere vederla cosi...non sembra affatto la dottoressa che mi ha salvato

la vita...

R:guardami sto bene!sono viva!hahahaha

sorrido l'avvicino a me e l'abbraccio...il mio cuore inizia a pulsare sempre di

più..

V:tranquilla sono intera...

rimaniamo strette in quell'abbraccio nn so per quanto...le sue mani mi stringono a

se..ci stacchiamo da quell'abbraccio e ci sediamo sulla panchina...per un po il

silenzio prende possesso di noi...poi inizio a parlare..

R: come stai?

E:non bene..

R:in che senso scusa?stai male?

E:fisicamente sto bene..ma non sto attraversando un buon periodo...

R:ascolta io ti chiedo scusa...

E:e di cosa?

non dovevo dire quella frase..e adesso come ne esco?

R:sono sparita non mi sono fatta più vedere chissà che hai pensato di me!

Si volta verso di me...allunga una mano sul mio viso e mi sposta una ciocca di

cappelli...e stato un attimo le sue dita hanno sfiorato il mio viso...e la sua

mano a tremato..è stato un istante ma l'ho sentito...

E:Regina non devi scusarti..non eri obbligata a venire a trovarmi..

R:lo so ma in quei due mesi con te sono stata bene...ma..

E:anch'io sono stata bene...ma non fa niente..dovevi riprendere in mano la

vita...e l'hai fatto!

R:già ma manca qualcosa...

E:a tutti manca qualcosa...

quella frase mi colpisce..non so perche è come se stesse cercando di dirmi

qualcosa...

E:io devo andare si è fatto tardi..

R:ok vai tranquilla i pazienti ti aspettano...

si alza si avvicina e mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia preme per qualche secondo

mi saluta si volta e se ne va...rimango qualche istante a pensare mentre la

osservo allontanarsi..."cazzo Gina alzati e valle dietro...o la va o la spacca.."

mi alzo le corro dietro fino a raggiungerla..

R: Emma aspetta!

si volta e mi guarda..siamo vicine ma non tanto...continua a guardarmi.."cazzo

aspetti fallo!"la mia coscienza parla..non l'ho mai seguita ma forse adesso è il

momento...mi avvicino lentamente le mie mani si poggiano sul suo viso e mi

avvicino cosi tanto da annullare la distanza...le nostre labbra si toccano...premo

contro le sue...un bacio stampo...faccio per staccarmi ma non ne ho il tempo...la

sua mano mi scivola sulla nuca e mi ritira verso di se...le nostre labbra si

riuniscono e questa volta non è a stampo...sento la sua lingua scivolare sulle mie

labbra..le dischiudo e la lascio entrare...le nostre lingue si

toccano..lottano...diventano fuoco...la passione ci sta travolgendo...non ho mai

baciato nessuno cosi...poi quel momento si interrompe...ci stacchiamo da quel

bacio..da una parte meglio cosi...non so fino a che punto avrei resistito...

E:lo aspettavo da tanto...non aspettavo altro..

R:davvero?

E:si...da 5 mesi...ti ricordi dopo l'intervento quando mi lasciasti quel bacio...

R:si mi ricordo...

E:mi hai mandato in fumo il cervello in quel momento...non mi reggevano le gambe..

la ribacio...con dolcezza..passione ma purtroppo a malincuore ci dobbiamo

staccare...deve andare a lavorare...ci salutiamo e ci diamo appuntamento fuori

dall'ospedale alle 20..

E:non fare scherzi..ti aspetto..

R:non ci penso proprio a stasera cara!

corro a casa...euforica mi fiondo sotto la doccia..ripenso a quel bacio...mi sento

una ragazzina alla prima cotta...mi preparo e corro in ospedale... sono in anticipo

e sono nervosissima...passeggio su e giu vicino all'ingresso...sono alla quinta

sigaretta...

E:ti ho salvato la vita e la vuoi buttare così?

R:veramente è la sec...

E:la quinta..

R:ma sei veggente?

E:hahaha cretina ti ho visto dalla finestra...ciao comunque!

R:ciao..

E:vieni con me..

mi prende per mano...arriviamo alla macchina..e ci allontaniamo...arriviamo al

giardino dove ci siamo incontrate...scendiamo di macchina e mano nella mano ci

avviamo verso la panchina...ci sediamo e cominciamo a parlare a ridere a

raccontarsi di noi...poi le parole danno voce ai miei pensieri..

R:Emma io credo di essermi innamorata...

E:nn c'è bisogno che me lo dici lo sento...sento il tuo cuore...leggo i tuoi

occhi..ti avvicini le tue braccia mi avvolgono...le tue labbra si poggiano sul mio

collo..mi baci..ti sposti lentamente sulle mie labbra..la mia lingua cerca la

tua..un bacio dolce...intenso..non riesco a staccarmi..le tue mani scivolano sulla

mia schiena...il desiderio aumenta..ti alzi mi prendi le mani e mi inviti a

seguirti...arriviamo davanti a casa tua..non ci credo venivo qui tutti i giorni e

non ci eravamo mai incontrate...entriamo in casa...mi riprendo le tue

labbra...lentamente mi trascini in camera...mi stendi sul letto sei sopra di

me...mi guardi e noti che per un attimo la paura sta prendendo possesso di me...

E:tranquilla...se vuoi che mi fermi basta che me lo dici...

R:non voglio che ti fermi...è solo che...

E:shhh lo so lascia fare a me...

la lascio fare..le sue mani la sua lingua sono su di me..si avvicina al mio basso

ventre..le sue dita mi sfiorano lentamente...aumenti il ritmo...le nostre lingue

lottano...ho smesso di respirare..entri dentro di me...sento che sto perdendo il

controllo e le mie mani adesso fanno quello che stai facendo tu come se lo

avessero gia fatto altre volte prima...mi contraggo sto per raggiungere il piacere

assoluto...urlo il tuo nome..e tu il mio..veniamo insieme come un fiume in

piena...ti stringo a me mentre mi sussurri..

E:ti ho sognata tutte le notti..ormai da cinque mesi...e adesso sei realtà...

Mi accoccolo tra le sue braccia..dopo un po ci rivestiamo e mi riporta a

casa...rientro a casa e mi metto a letto,ripenso alla notte appena passata con lei

un misto di emozioni brividi al solo pensiero delle sue mani su di me...delle

fitte simili a scariche invadono il mio stomaco...e il cuore...mi addormento con

l'ultimo pensiero...ho fatto l'amore con una donna per la prima volta e...mi è

piaciuto!

Passano i giorni,settimane, mesi,3 per l'esattezza...carichi di emozioni...cerco

lavoro...un lavoro qualsiasi mi andava bene...lavoro per un impresa di pulizie e

non ci crederete...trovo lavoro nello stesso ospedale dove mesi prima stavo per

perdere la vita ma la cosa più bella è che mi assegnano allo stesso padiglione

dove lavora lei...Emma l'amore della mia vita...

Nel marzo del 2000 ho rischiato di morire...ad agosto è iniziata la mia storia con

Emma, in clandestinità...la mia famiglia non ha mai sapito niente...a settembre il

mio primo lavoro...quello che mi permetteva di guadagnarmi da vivere e avere la

mia indipendenza economica...ma la cosa che mi rendeva felice era lavorare nel suo

stesso ambiente averla vicino mi rendeva felice...ma non sapevo che un giorno

sarei morta..morta veramente...


	3. Chapter 3

Già è strano pensare che la persona più importante della tua vita ti provochi cosi

tanto dolore...nel gennaio 2001 come ogni mattina mi reco a lavoro...il freddo

pungeva nella pelle...una giornata come tante altre...almeno fino a quel momento

lo credevo...un mazzo di chiavi...degli uffici da pulire..apro le porte chiuse

fino ad arrivare a quella stanza...dove tutto si è rotto...l'equilibrio, lo

stomaco, il cuore...apro quella stanza chiusa a chiave e la scena davanti ai miei

occhi mi catapulta in un mondo pieno sofferenza..Emma la mia Emma tra le braccia

di un altro, un medico...rimango pietrificata per qualche secondo...mi scuso e

richiudo la porta dietro di me...il cuore a pezzi le lacrime riempiono i miei

occhi...me ne vado in fretta..lei mi corre dietro...cercando di spiegarmi quello

che avevo visto..ma lo sapevo già..la mia donna stava baciando una persona che non

ero io...

E: Gina aspetta! fermati lasciami spiegare..

R:non mi devi spiegare niente..ho visto benissimo!

mi volto e la sua mano mi blocca per un braccio...

R:lasciami! non mi toccare!vaffanculo Emma! non ti voglio più vedere!

mi volto e me ne vado...abbandono il posto di lavoro più in fretta che

posso...dopo una settimana chiusa in casa a piangere...tornai a lavoro..con la

speranza di non trovarmela davanti..ma era impossibile...lavoravamo nello stesso

reparto ..la vedevo davanti a me tutti i santi giorni..cosi decisi di chiedere il

trasferimento che dopo due mesi arrivo..il mio cuore era sempre a pezzi..ma

qualcuno riusci a farmi tornare il sorriso...una mia collega si era accorta della

mia infelicità...lavoravamo insieme...e il rapporto di colleghe diventò

amicizia...stavo bene con lei...i miei pensieri scomparivano...cominciammo a

frequentarci al di fuori del lavoro...il mio cuore con lei ricomincio a

battere..non come prima ma era un inizio...la sua amicizia era importante...era la

mia salvezza...quando non era con me la terra mancava sotto i miei piedi...venivo

risucchiata in un girone pieno di sofferenza..e l'artefice di tutto questo dolore

era Emma...e anche quando c'era ogni tanto quella stessa terra mi mancava..

26 agosto 2001

:senti tesoro stasera usciamo!

R:Ruby no davvero non ho voglia...quando stacco vado a casa sono stanca morta..

Ru:no cara è il mio compleanno e stasera usciamo non accetto no come risposta...

R:ok va bene...

Era sempre cosi..io non avevo mai voglia ma lei riusciva sempre a farmi dire di

si...quella sera uscimmo..mi porto in un locale...mi stavo divertendo ogni cinque

secondi collezionavamo figure di merda a non finire quando il mio cuore a un certo

punto si fermo di nuovo...EMMA...

era li davanti a me..mi si gelò il sangue...dopo 5 mesi rividi la sua figura..Ruby

notò subito che qualcosa non andava...appena la vide mi prese per mano e mi

trascinò vicino a lei...la conosceva le avevo raccontata le avevo mostrato chi era

...quindi sapeva chi era..Emma non mi aveva ancora visto...ad un certo punto

Ruby fece una risata rumorosa..Emma si volto e appena lo fece...la mia amica mi

bacio cosi davanti a tutti..per un attimo non capii più niente..risposi al

bacio...la sua lingua si fece spazio in me...e mi lasciai andare...ci staccammo il

mio sguardo era su di lei cercavo di capire...poi apri bocca...Emma era a pochi

metri da noi...vedevo che mi stava guardando...

Ru:amore andiamo a festeggiare fuori..

mi prese per mano e uscimmo dall locale mi sentivo osservata...ma in quel momento

non m'importava..uscite Ruby mi guardo..si scusò per avermi baciato...mi spiego

che l'aveva fatto per Emma..ma non l'ascoltavo...continuai a fissarla..e d'istinto

la ribaciai..dopo un attimo di esitazione si lascio andare tra le mie braccia...il

bacio diventò più intenso..ci staccammo..salimmo in macchina e arrivammo a casa

sua...non fece in tempo ad aprire che di nuovo la ribaciai..il mio cuore stava

battendo non lo stesso battito ma in quel momento la volevo...volevo

lei...entrammo in casa...la sua lingua mi cercava..la presi in braccio e la portai

in camera..ci spogliammo sentivo il suo desiderio...la mia lingua scivolava sul

quel corpo...il suo seno..il suo sesso...l'eccitazione era alle stelle..e la feci

mia la mia lingua e le mie dita scivolarono dentro di lei..un gemito il mio nome

urlato...prese lei il controllo...le sue mani su di me...dentro di me..la sua

lingua vogliosa...un gemito il mio questa volta...ritorno sulle mie labbra i

nostri sapori si mischiarono in quel bacio..poi le sue parole..

Ru:Gina...ti amo...lo so che tu non mi ami...che il tuo cuore non mi appartiene..

R:sshhh vieni qui...il mio cuore ce l'hai..anche se...

Ru:mi basta...anche se è solo una piccola parte...

La stringevo forte tra le mie braccia...il suo cuore batteva

all'impazzata...rifacemmo l'amore...forse stavo sbagliando ma il mio cuore stava

battendo per lei in quel momento..e seguii quei battiti...

Passarono tre anni da allora...in quei due anni non rividi più Emma...le cose tra

me e Ruby andavano bene...ma ci rendemmo conto che tra noi nn poteva

funzionare...si rese conto che quel ti amo detto quella notte era stato detto

troppo in fretta...la nostra amicizia era più forte e senza rendercene conto le

giornate passavano senza mai fare l'amore...stavamo bene le coccole le risate le

serate passate a guardare la tv stavamo benissimo...eravamo felici cosi non ci

mancava niente...il mio cuore non faceva più male e Emma era diventata un

ricordo...fu la mia prima relazione omosessuale...Ruby fu la seconda...ho avuto

altre relazioni ma niente d'importante...niente che facesse battere il mio

cuore...


	4. Chapter 4

Aprile 2005

Voi credete al destino?io non ci ho mai creduto...ma non credevo neanche al colpo

di fulmine...invece Emma ne era l'esempio...si Emma...il destino mi aveva teso un

tranello...

una giornata come tante...lavoro lavoro lavoro...ormai non facevo altro...il mio

passatempo preferito...Ruby nel frattempo trovo un altro lavoro...ma l'amicizia

tra noi era forte anche se non passavamo più tutto il tempo insieme come

prima...non ci vediamo spesso avvolte passano mesi ma ha sempre saputo tutto

quello che mi succedeva tranne Emma...non so perchè ma non volevo farla

preoccupare sapeva quanto avevo sofferto..e se ci fossi ricaduta mi avrebbe

ucciso...

Torniamo a noi o meglio al destino...una giornata come tante...la primavera era

tornata...e anche Emma...davanti a me..nei suoi occhi ritrovo per un istante

quell'emozione della prima volta...i nostri sguardi s'incrociano...cerca di

parlare ma si volta e se ne va...rimango ad osservarla mentre si allontana...poi

ritorno al mio lavoro..

L'ora della pausa arriva esco dal reparto ed entro in ascensore...

:aspetti!

Blocco le porte..nn dando peso alla voce e me la ritrovo davanti...

E:scusa non credevo che..vai pure aspetto l'altro..

R:ma sei scema entra! a che piano vai?

E:terreno...

bene siamo al quinto piano..non ho mai odiato l'ascensore ma adesso...forse un pò

sto cominciando..

R:come stai?"i suoi occhi sono spenti...

E:...bene...tu...

R:come te...

L'ascensore arriva a destinazione le parole si sono interrotte a quel"come te"le

porte si aprono e..

:mammaaaa

E:amore mio...ma non dovevi...

:il tuo ex stronzo aveva di meglio da fare..

E:mamma le parolacce nn davanti a lui!

Rimango di sasso...le porte stanno per chiudersi..e si volta verso di me..conosco

quello sguardo..lo stesso di quel giorno...lo sguardo di chi chiede scusa...arrivo

al sottosuolo...con un macigno sul cuore...4 anni e tutto ritorna come prima...se

non peggio...un figlio il suo..

i giorni passano...ogni tanto c'incrociamo nei corridoi...niente parole..solo

sguardi..passo le giornate a pensarla...riscoprendomi innamorata..l'odio è svanito

solo incrociando i suoi occhi..vuoti come i miei...passano settimane, apparte in

ascensore quella volta nn abbiamo più parlato..ho cercato di evitarla...non voglio

soffrire di nuovo...pausa pranzo che ormai come sempre affogo nei pensieri...su

questi gradini che ormai fanno compagnia alle mie giornate...

E:posso sedermi?

oddio calma Gina calma...

R:certo..

il silenzio è imbarazzante...sento il suo respiro...non riesce a spiccicare una

parola...

R:allora ti sei sposata?

non mi guarda il suo sguardo è fisso sul gradino...

E:si...

R:hai un bimbo..come si chiama?

E:Henry..a tre anni..

R:è un bellissimo...sei..

E:no..mi sto separando...

R:e perchè?no scusa non sono fatti miei..

E:non lo amavo..l'ho capito tardi...

R:"non alza mai lo sguardo...ma voglio che mi guardi voglio perdermi nei suoi

occhi..." Emma guardami!

si volta distogliendo lo sguardo dal gradino...i suoi occhi sono lucidi..avvicino

la mia mano al suo viso...appoggia la sua quancia sul palmo della mia mano...sento

le sue lacrime...

R:no non piangere perfavore!

E:non ci riesco...io..io...scusa non sarei dovuta venire...

fa per alzarsi ma la tiro verso di me e l'abbraccio...singhiozza tra le mie

braccia...e io sono un idiota..mi ha fatto soffrire ma adesso dopo anni è tra le

mie braccia...solo questo conta adesso...e le parole escono fluide dalla mia

bocca...

R:sei una stronza..mi hai frantumato il cuore...lo hai strappato dal mio petto e

lo hai fatto in mille pezzi...

E:lo so..mi dispiace..vorrei poter tornare indietro...

R:non puoi farlo...e se anche tu potessi non te lo permetterei...

E:p..pe..perchè?

R:perchè adesso sei qui..

continua a piangere e anche io...mi stacco da quell'abbraccio e avvicino le mie

labbra alle sue...la bacio non curandomi di dove siamo e che potrebbero

vederci..la sia lingua tocca la mia...mi stacco..

R:e ci sono anch'io...se tu lo vuoi...

E:mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire...

R:mi vuoi ancora?

E:si...ti ho sempre voluto...e sono stata un'idiota...ho avuto paura di te di me

di noi..

R:basta...

la ribacio.. c'è tutto, amore, passione, desideri..sofferenza..pochi attimi e

ritorno a vivere...il mio cuore torna a battere come una volta..

Ho vagato per anni in cerca di una felicità che solo lei poteva darmi e adesso

siamo di nuovo qui..insieme...so che sarà difficile per noi adesso c'è suo

figlio...

Abbiamo ricominciato a vederci...stiamo andando con calma...parliamo ci

raccontiamo questi 4 anni passati...tutto ..la sua vita..la mia..viviamo questo

amore clandestino...nessuno sa apparte la mia amica...che come prevedibile non è

tranquilla...si preoccupa che possa ancora soffrire..nn posso darle

torto...infondo quando ci siamo conosciute ero una morta che camminava...la mia

sofferenza l'ha vissuta in prima persona...

sono settimane che siamo ritornate insieme...mi ha fatto conoscere il figlio e con

me si trova bene...

E:amore stasera voglio stare con te...

R:anch'io amore ma..

E:Henry non c'è la tiene mia madre..

R:ok amore allora ti aspetto..

Arriviamo a casa...è tutto così strano...sono agitata..so che stasera dopo 4 anni

faremo l'amore..ed ho paura...paura di soffrire di nuovo...dopo aver cenato ci

sediamo sul divano abbracciate guardiamo la tv...ma non seguivo niente...i miei

pensieri erano solo per lei...la desideravo cosi tanto...il mio cuore stava per

scoppiare...

E:hei Gina guardami..

mi stacco dalle sue braccia e la guardo..le sue parole illumino il mio cuore...i

miei occhi riprendono luce...

E:amore io sono qui...lo so che hai paura..ma io ci sono..ti amo Gina questa è una

certezza!

mi avvicino in cerca delle sue labbra...la bacio la mia lingua assapora le sue

labbra...la sollevo e la porto in camera la stendo sul letto le sue mani sono sui

miei fianchi..risalgono infilandosi sotto la maglietta fino ad arrivare al mio

seno..mi spoglia e anch'io le tolgo i vestiti...e si mette cavalcioni su di

me...le sue mani su di me...il suo respiro sul mio collo..la sua lingua scivola

sul mio seno...morde..lecca...si sofferma poi riprende a scendere...arriva al mio

sesso il respiro sempre più corto...il suo pearcing gioca col mio sesso..le sue

dita scivolano dentro di me...pochi attimi un gemito esce dalla mia bocca..ritorna

sulle mie labbra lasciandomi il potere di farle ciò che lei a fatto a me...le mie

mani disegnano paesaggi immaginari sul suo corpo...la mia lingua li dipinge

arrivando al suo sesso...le sue mani sulla mia testa mi spingono su di lei le mie

dita entrano in lei...e la sento gemere allenta la presa..e mi riporta sulle sue

labbra...

E:ti amo Gina..

le mie paure riaffiorano...non me lo aveva mai detto...

E:non devi aver paura..non ti lascio questa volta...piuttosto morirei...

R:ti amo amore mio...

la stringo a me...passiamo l'intera notte a fare l'amore...finche esauste nn

crolliamo l'una nelle braccia dell'altra...


	5. Chapter 5

Ottobre 2005

Il destino mi aveva teso un tranello...ed io ci sono ricaduta...con tutte le

scarpe...il tempo scorre le giornate volano via veloci...l'amore per lei

aumenta..mi sentivo in paradiso con lei...ma non sempre è tutto facile...la

situazione era complicata...la clandestinità faceva parte della nostra vita...poi

un giorno mi decisi...mi dichiarai alla mia famiglia...che come prevedibile non

accetto la cosa...anzi...quelle parole pronunciate da mio padre crearono una linea

invalicabile.."tu non sei mia figlia mi fai schifo prendi le tue cose e vattene da

questa casa!"

Prendo il telefono e chiamo Ruby..le racconto che era successo..tempo mezz'ora ed

è sotto casa mia...esco di casa con una valigia e un sacco...più in fretta che

posso...arrivammo a casa e dopo essermi tranquillizzata chiamo Emma e le racconto

l'accaduto...ma qualcosa non andava...era strana...qualche giorno dopo capii il

motivo...

R:amore ma che hai sono giorni che sei nervosa!

E:io non voglio che tu stia con lei!

R:amore ma dove vado?me lo dici?

E:non mi va che tu rimanga sola con lei..

R:amore mio..vieni qui...tu devi stare tranquilla...io lei siamo solo amiche..non

devi aver paura...ma quanto ti amo io a te?

E:scusa amore...non so cosa mi prende ma se penso a voi due sole..impazzisco!

R:sai che facciamo?te la faccio conoscere così capirai che non ci potrà mai essere

niente tra me è lei...

dopo le mie parole si tranquillizzo...o almeno credevo...

Uscimmo insieme la serata si svolse bene...abbiamo riso scherzato e collezionato

le solite figure di merda che puntualmente quando eravamo insieme

arrivavano...tutto era tranquillo...Emma era tranquilla...

Dicembre 2005

Il natale si stava avvicinando...sicuramente non lo avremo festeggiato insieme

vista la situazione..sapevo che era complicato ma non credevo che il destino mi

voltasse le spalle proprio in quei giorni...il telefono che squilla un messaggio..

"mi dispiace ma non funziona..non potremmo mai vivere quest'amore..non cercarmi ti

prego..

non versai neanche una lacrima..l'unico gesto che feci fu lanciare il telefono

contro la parete...nn la cercai ma non perché me lo aveva chiesto...ma perché il

dolore era troppo forte..Ruby non mi disse niente nessun rimprovero...solo

affetto...sapeva che un giorno mi sarei rialzata...io invece sapevo il

contrario...non mi sarei rialzata...

una ferita si rimargina..ma il dolore resta..anche adesso a distanza di anni il

dolore non mi ha mai lasciata..è ancora presente..sono andata avanti ho continuato

a lavorare come se niente fosse accaduto..

18 giugno 2007

quando perdi la persona che ami...niente a più senso...io non avevo senso...ormai

da due anni...

Si mi sono rialzata ma il vuoto che avevo dentro era incolmabile...oggi è il mio

compleanno e come l'anno scorso lo festeggero da sola con la mia amica l'unica

persona che mi è sempre stata vicina...la mia famiglia non c'era e neanche l'amore

della mia vita...come l'anno prima esprimerò lo stesso desiderio...

passano giorni settimane mesi...tutto è come sempre..tranne la sofferenza che col

passare del tempo aumenta sempre di più..sono mesi ormai che non lavoro...non

riesco a metterci piede...mi fa troppo male...inevitabilmente nella mia testa

milioni di pensieri e una sola domanda..perchè?...quella domanda mi tormenta..mi

divora l'anima...per la seconda volta ho perso l'amore più grande...adesso dopo

tre anni posso dire che se quel giorno fossi morta sarebbe stato meglio...se

quella maledetta voce non l'avessi ascoltata o sentita adesso non starei

cosi...tutte le emozioni più belle mi hanno ferita a morte...il destino ha giocato

con me nel peggiore dei modi...ma ancora non sapevo cosa mi avrebbe riservato per

l'ennesima volta...so solo che mi ero fatta una promessa che mai e poi mai avrei

dato retta al mio cuore se quel destino maledetto decidesse di rimettermi davanti

lei..


	6. Chapter 6

aprile 2009

Mantengo sempre le mie promesse...l'ho sempre fatto...ho promesso di mantenere

segreti, di non tradire mai l'amicizia, di tenere fede a un patto ma non sapevo

che non avrei mantenuto quella promessa fatta a me stessa..

un giorno come tanti..ormai avevo perso il conto..il dolore mi stava devastando

l'anima..un telefono che squilla..il mio..un numero sconosciuto..

R:pronto..

:Regina?

R:si sono io..chi sei?

:sono Henry..scusa se ti chiamo ma devo parlarti è urgente..

R:ma come..

:ti aspetto alle 4..scusa devo andare sta tornando..

R:pronto..pronto..ha riagganciato..ma che significa?

quel giorno tutto mi aspettavo tranne quella chiamata..suo figlio voleva

parlarmi..non riesco a capire di cosa...cosa può mai volermi dire un bambino di 7

anni?non so casa fare..decido di andare...mi manca quel bambino mi ci ero

affezionata moltissimo... ma la mia paura più grande era trovarmela davanti..la

scuola era vicino a casa sua..

Arrivo alla scuola e aspetto..me lo vedo arrivare incontro correndo..è cresciuto

tantissimo..gli somiglia sempre di più...mi abbraccia per qualche minuto..

H:Ginaaa!

V:ciao piccolo..come stai?

H:io bene mamy vieni accompagnami a casa..

il sangue mi si gela nelle vene..

H:daiii!

R:perchè mi hai chiamato che succede?

H:mamma sta male...

ecco che tutti scudi cominciano a crollare..rabbrividisco..

R:che..che vuoi dire?

H:da quando non ci sei più sta sempre peggio..perchè non tornate insieme?

i bambini non conoscono il male...la sofferenza...sono puri...sono la bocca della

verità...non ti aspetteresti mai che dalla loro bocca potesse uscire tanta

verità...ma soprattutto sono abili osservatori..vedono quello che non vuoi far

vedere...e lui lo aveva visto...aveva visto l'amore che c'era tra noi..non aveva

bisogno di parole che le spiegassero le cose...lo aveva già capito...

R:non credo sia possibile tesoro mio..

H:perchè no?

come fai a spiegare ad un bambino che non si può tornare indietro?..che ci sono

cose che non ritornano come prima?...che non è dipeso da te? come fai?non puoi e

menti..soprattutto a te stessa...

R:io voglio bene alla tua mamma ma non si può tornare insieme..

fa male dirlo ma infondo lo avevo promesso a me stessa...nel frattempo dallo zaino

tira fuori una foto di noi due...dopo anni rivedo il suo volto...e il cuore fa

male...

H:qui eravate felici..mamma era felice..non so cosa ti ha fatto ma perchè non la

perdoni?

mentre sto per risponderle squilla il telefonino...

H:mamma arrivo sono sotto casa..tranquilla arrivo..

R:tesoro io devo andare e anche tu non far preoccupare la mamma e guardami..stai

vicino a mamma ok..e sappi che le voglio bene..è la verità

Gia la verità...qual'è la verità?che l'amo ancora...nonostante tutto...

quattro anni da quel giorno..non versai lacrime..e non ne versai i giorni

seguenti...non ho mai pianto..fino adesso..tutto ritorna...il destino ha giocato

un altra volta...e se la prima volta fosti tu a venire da me...questa volta

toccava a me...sarei venuta da te anche solo per vederti un ultima volta...per

vedere nei tuoi occhi se ancora la speranza c'era..ma soprattutto per sapere la

verità..

Qualche settimana dopo mi presentai a scuola di Henry..quando mi vide mi salto in

braccio..tu non c'eri ma c'era tua madre..e la paura mi assali per un

attimo...solo il tempo delle sue parole..

C:io non so cosa ci sia tra voi ma non m'interessa..voglio solo che mia figlia la

smetta di stare male e tormentarsi...abbi tu il coraggio di affontare ciò di cui

lei ha paura...vai da lei..

prendo aria...respiro...respira Regina..suono alla porta..apre e appena mi vede

richiude subito la porta...

"non cercarmi"queste le sue ultime parole...e adesso dopo 4 anni sono li attaccata

alla porta a parlarle nella speranza che apra quella maledetta porta..

passano alcuni minuti..ma la porta non si apre nonostante continui a bussare..non

so cosa mi spinga a stare ancora li...lei aveva fatto la sua scelta...anche se i

motivi mi erano ignoti...

R:per favore apri...

E:ti ho detto di non cercarmi perchè l'hai fatto?

non rispondo subito alla sua domanda...nella mia testa milioni di pensieri..poi

quella domanda..

R:perchè mi hai mollato?cosa ho fatto di male per meritare ancora tutto questo?

E:tu non hai fatto niente..

R:allora perchè?

E:perchè sono andata a letto con un altra ecco perchè!Regina davvero lasciami

perdere non vado bene per te!tra noi non funziona..rifatti una vita e lasciami

stare dimenticami è meglio per tutti...

mi parlava attraverso quella porta..ero a terra con la faccia stampata a quel

legno freddo...il mio cuore non batteva più già da anni..ma quelle parole mi

diedero vita...diedero vita ad una rabbia che inconsapevolmente avevo dentro che

inconsciamente forse avevo represso...e le parole si tramutano in rabbia...un

tornado esce dalla mia bocca...pronunciando parole che forse nn corrispondevano a

verità ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che volevo era solo

colpirla...ferirla...disintegrarla...stava male anche lei è vero..ma non quanto

stessi male io..ne avevo la certezza

R:cosa credi che non me la sia rifatta una vita?non esisti solo tu!e non esistevi

neanche prima..cosa credi mia cara che ero solo tua?che scopavo solo con te?hahaha

non hai capito un cazzo..non avevi l'esclusiva!non ti ho mai amato!sei un illusa

ciao Emma.. dimenticavo VAFFANCULO!

puoi essere la persona più impulsiva di questo mondo ma quando fai un azione sai a

quali conseguenze vai incontro..io sapevo che dicendo la verità alla mia famiglia

avrei potuto ricevere quella risposta..ma l'ho fatto prendendomi le mie

responsabilità...lei lasciandomi sapeva che mi avrebbe tolto la vita...per questo

penso che non soffrisse quanto me...altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai fatto..

ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione..bella o brutta che sia...una reazione c'è

sempre...ed io avevo reagito forse male ma non perchè mi aveva tradito..no quello

non mi ha fatto male...ma le parole successive si...quelle mi hanno completamente

mandato in tilt il cervello..come puoi dimenticare la persona che ami...non si

puo.. se ami non dimentichi perdoni...e io avrei perdonato quel tradimento pur di

non perderla...sbagliando forse...ma l'avrei fatto...

le mie parole sono uscite come un fiume in piena..la rabbia ha preso il

sopravvento..niente corrispondeva a verità...neanche mezza parola..mentii con

l'intento di colpirla..volevo che sentisse il dolore come lo stavo sentendo io...

cosa si fà in questi casi?cerchi di andare avanti..di rifarti una vita mentendo a

te stessa costringendo la mente a non pensare...cerchi di convincere il tuo cuore

che quelle parole sono vere..non l'hai mai amata...no cuore mio non l'hai mai

amata...e vai avanti...a stenti perchè infondo sai benissimo che niente

corrisponde a verità...

Nei mesi successivi ci ho provato...a riprendermi la mia vita...come già avevo

provato per anni...questa volta avevo un altra persona al mio fianco...oltre alla

mia amica,che mai mi aveva lasciata sola, mio fratello...si mio fratello...un

fulmine a ciel sereno...una sua telefonata...l'incontro..il chiarimento il suo

scusarsi per non aver capito prima che la mia felicità era stare con una

donna...non una qualsiasi ma tu...più piccolo di me non di molto 3 anni soli..ma

più forte...anche lui mi stava vicino cercando di farmi superare quel momento che

ormai durava da troppo tempo...avevo iniziato a bere...affogavo ogni dolore

nell'alcool..ma la mattina seguente tutto tornava più forte di prima...ogni volta

che poteva mi portava in un posto diverso cercando di farmi divertire...ma nella

sua macchina un cd...con tante canzoni...ma una in particolare mi dava il

tormento...

sei rimasta dentro me

nel profondo delle idee

come il pezzo di una vita

che non c'e' come un ago

nelle vene o una splendida

bugia la ferita che oramai

non va piu' via e non guarisce mai...

e non mi passa mai...

ogni giorno mando giu'

le mie lacrime per te

ogni notte il letto e cosi'

grande che io ti scrivo

ancora un po' e lo so che

non dovrei che mi devo

liberare dalla trappola

di questo amore

perche' non vivo piu'

perche' mi manchi tu

e questo cielo blu

non lo posso sopportare!

ti vedo come sei

e come ti vorrei

non e' lo stesso sai

non ti posso perdonare mai...

oh! oh! mai!

ricomincero' da qui

ricomincero' da me

a rifare mille muri adesso che

i tramonti che vedro'

e le canzoni che farai

sono un fuoco che mi brucia

come mai? e io povero saro'

e tu povera sarai

la distanza di un amore

che non ho parole

per spiegare perche' non vivo piu'

perche' mi manchi tu

e questo cielo blu

non lo posso sopportare

ti vedo come sei

e come ti vorrei

non e' lo stesso sai

non ti posso perdonare

perche'un uomo

non puo' vivere di se...

e forse questo

da cambiare...

e ora passo il tempo

a chiedermi che fai..

senza me?

perche' non vivo piu'

perche' mi manchi tu

e questo cielo blu

non lo posso sopportare

ti vedo come sei

e come ti vorrei

non e' lo stesso sai

nonostante mille verita'!

oh! oh!oh! oh!

no! oh! oh! oh!

nonostante mille verita'!

oh! oh!oh! oh!oh! oh!

oh! oh! oh! oh!

io non vivo piu'

perche' mi manchi tu

e questo cielo blu

non lo posso sopportare

mai! mai!

mai! non ti posso

perdonare mai

invece di saltarla e passare alla canzone successiva...l'ascoltavo a

ripetizione...la sentivo mia a tutti gli effetti...perchè è vero tu sei rimasta

dentro me..come il pezzo di una vita che non c'è..la ferita che non va più

via..non guarisce mai...dovrei liberarmi dalla trappola di questo amore perché non

vivo più..ma non ci riesco mi manchi e non ti posso perdonare...non posso

perdonarti per avermi lasciata morire...non ce la facevo a vivere senza di lei..

Anche quest'anno stava arrivando alla fine..non mancava molto due mesi soltanto e

un altro anno stava per ricominciare senza di lei...niente nella mia vita era

cambiata..nessuna relazione...nessuna emozione solo scudi su scudi..corazze

pesanti come macigni...promesse fatte con me stessa e mantenute..Ruby non mi

sopportava più non me l'ha mai detto ma lo capivo stava male con me ogni

giorno...fino a quando dopo mesi di silenzio...mi lascio un biglietto...

"tesoro non ce la faccio più a vederti in questo stato...riprenditi la tua vita..e

se ti chiude la porta in faccia sfondala non lasciar vincere le sue paure

affrontale con lei...ps se non lo fai questa volta vado e la prendo a calci sul

serio!"

ok la canzone è di alex baroni La distanza di un amore..


	7. Chapter 7

ne era capace lo so..per me l'avrebbe fatto...cominciai a pensare che era arrivato

il momento di mettere da parte tutte la barriere che avevo messo...di infrangere

le mie promesse..cominciai ad andare alla scuola di Henry...tutti i giorni andavo

li e mi nascondevo...la osservavo da lontano..non veniva sempre e quando non

veniva mi avvicinavo a suo figlio...volevo sapere senza fare troppe domande come

stava...stava male dopo l'ultimo incontro si era chiusa ancora di più in un mondo

tutto suo...lei, il figlio e la famiglia..non usciva di casa se non per prenderlo

da scuola o per la spesa...l'avevo colpita e affondata come volevo..e adesso non

so cosa fare...per rimediare..qualche giorno dopo decido di andare bussarle di

nuova ma non a mani vuote...nello stesso cd che ascoltavo a ripetizione c'era una

canzone che ricopiai su un foglio..alla fine della canzone le scrissi altre due

righe..

Ti riconoscero', sei come me

mi riconoscerai, ti accendero'.

Le mie mani non si fermeranno piu'

gia' mi sembra di toccarti

E perquisiro' il mio cuore fino a che

capiro' che mi parla di noi, stella che per me sarai

l'universo per viaggiare insieme e poi

nei miei sogni resterai, mi troverai, ti trovero'.

E vivo come te, ci provo sai

e tu mi sceglierai, non puoi sbagliare

luna che accompagni il mare da lassu'

quando ha voglia di cantare

fa che possa avere voce fino a che

sentiro', che mi parla di noi, stella che per me sarai

la carezza di ogni mio pensiero e poi

sopra i sogni che tu fai, mi troverai, ti trovero'.

Dimmi che ci sei, che mi aspetterai

scriveremo mille pagine di noi

dimmi che ci sei, che mi seguirai

segna i passi che faro',camminerò.

Sentiro', che si parla di noi, stella che per me sarai

la mia voglia di tornare a casa e poi

sopra i sogni che tu fai, se tu ci sei

ti trovero', ancora ... ti trovero'.

"non m'interessa rifarmi una vita...la vita stessa senza di te per me non ha

senso..solo la morte ne ha...IO CI SONO...TI AMO EMMA!

mi avviai alla scuola da Henry...Emma non c'era...mi avvicinai come sempre e gli

parlai...il tempo di arrivare sotto casa sua...il cuore mi stava scoppiando nel

petto..aspettai che la nonna venisse a prenderlo...se n'erano andati...feci un bel

respiro bussai alla porta e rapidamente le infilai la busta sotto la porta e mi

allontanai veloce...mi rifugiai sulle scale al piano di sopra...la porta si aprì

ma non vedendo nessuno la richiuse..in mano aveva la busta...mi siedo sul gradino

e aspetto...non so cosa...ma aspetto..il tempo passa continuo a fissare il

cellulare ma niente...1 ora..2...3...4...5...6...

ore 21:30

Dopo 6 ore seduta su quel gradino al freddo mi rialzo e decido di tornarmene a

casa...sono congelata...sono un idiota ma cosa credevo di ottenere?speravo mi

chiamasse ma niente...ci speravo il mio cuore ci sperava...faccio per uscire dal

portone...fa un freddo cane...sto andando in ipotermia...tiro fuori il cellulare

dalla tasca e chiamo Ruby...

R:Ruby puoi venirmi a prendere?

Ru:dove sei?ma che hai?stai bene?

R:no non sto bene per niente...ascolta sono...

non finisco la frase..vengo interrotta e il sangue se pur gia quasi congelato si

gela del tutto..

E:che ci fai qui?

Ru:Gina ci sei?

R:Ruby ti richiamo..

nessuna parola esce dalla mia bocca..niente neanche una sillaba...le gambe mi

tremavano...

E:che c'è non rispondi?

R:no niente passavo...stavo andando a...

S:non ti è arrivato il messaggio?...vieni entra che ti preparo qualcosa di caldo..

la seguo senza dire una parola...entriamo in casa...sono bloccata..tutto quello

che le vorrei dire non riesce a uscire dalla mia bocca...armeggia in cucina

poi...

E:ho detto a mia mamma di te..

R:che vuoi dire?

E:quello che ho detto..le ho detto di noi..

V:noi?

E:...

non risponde intenta a prepararmi un thè caldo...sul tavolo la lettera che le ho

scritto...la sfioro con le dita...mentre lo faccio si volta...e vedo il suo volto

rigato da lacrime...il mio telefono squilla un messaggio il tuo...

R:mi è arrivato adesso il tuo mess...

E:leggilo..

R:"allora cosa devo fare con te me lo dici?non ti arrendi mai?CI SONO

ANCH'IO..cosa aspetti a bussare?"

E:tieni bevilo che sei congelata...

il cuore in gola le parole non riescono a uscire ma le lacrime si...quelle escono

a fiumi...

R:devi uccidermi..e no non mi arrendo mai anche se stavo per farlo..

E:quando mi hai detto quelle cose sono morta...ma le meritavo..ti avevo tradito e

ho preferito troncare..

R:non era vero niente..

E:lo so..ma sentirtele dire mi ha fatto male...lo stesso che ho fatto a te...

R:era quello che volevo...in quel momento ti avessi avuto davanti ti avrei

ucciso..

E:puoi farlo adesso...

R:se lo faccio poi non avrebbe senso vivere..

le parole stavano uscendo libere...la mia testa era vuota niente pensieri a parte

uno...

R:devo fare una telefonata..

E:non devi dirmelo..

R:Ruby ciao ascolta non torno stasera...

E:dammi qua..R:ma che fai?E:ascolta non tornerà per qualche giorno ciao Ruby

tranquilla un bacio..

R:ma tu non sei normale..

E:neanche tu lo sei...

pochi secondi e ci ritrovammo strette in quel abbraccio che ridonava la

vita...quella che lei mi ha tolto e per reazione le avevo tolto...tutto andava al

rallentatore ci stavamo ritrovando...annusando...le nostre labbra si ritrovano in

quel bacio..lento...dolce...passammo l'intera notte ad assaporarci a perdersi...

ritornammo a viverci come se niente fosse successo...passammo le feste insieme...e

come al solito ogni anno mandavo il solito messaggio d'auguri a mia mamma..nn ho

mai ricevuto risposta negli anni precedenti...ma continuavo a sperare..

Purtroppo solo nelle favole tutto va sempre a meraviglia...ce ne rendemmo conto

presto...ma questa volta non era lei la causa della sofferenza ma il suo ex

marito...

lo stronzo aveva saputo della nostra relazione e pensò bene di intentare una causa

per l'affidamento unico...insieme cercammo di affrontare la situazione ma non era

semplice...poi la mossa che sconvolse di nuovo le nostre vite...mi denunciò per

plagio...secondo lui stavo facendo il lavaggio del cervello al figlio...ci

separammo per qualche mese...quella era l'unica soluzione...passarono 5 mesi

d'inferno...non ci potevamo vedere...sentire...stavo risoffrendo ma questa volta

non a causa sua...fortunatamente la tempesta passo Emma vinse la causa per

l'affidamento e la denuncia nei miei confronti fu ritirata...

PS Sempre alex baroni Ci sarò..


	8. Chapter 8

18 giugno 2010

il mio compleanno era arrivato e stavolta lo passavo insieme alla persona che più

amavo al mondo...

E:amore mio auguri!amore senti ti devo dire una cosa..

R:che c'è è successo qualcosa?

E:amore tranquilla..senti...visto che sei da me tutte le notti che ne dici ci

proviamo?"

un pacchettino regalo..al suo interno un mazzo di chiavi..mi

stava chiedendo di convivere...ero talmente felice che non riuscivo a

parlare...l'abbracciai la strinsi forte e la baciai quella fu la mia risposta...

Oggi 2011

mi trasferi da lei il giorno dopo...ripresi a lavorare...la solita routine..con la

sola differenza che stavamo insieme sotto lo stesso tetto..il mio compleanno si

sta avvicinando di nuovo...adesso sono felice lei è al mio fianco con il suo

splendido figlio ormai mio...sto ancora cercando di recuperare il rapporto con i

miei non è facile ma piano piano qualche passo è stato fatto...

la sofferenza ti aiuta a crescere anche se non sei tu la causa..ti aiuta a non

commettere gli stessi errori...

in questi dieci anni ho sofferto direi anche troppo...ma una cosa non ho mai

fatto..non ho dimenticato il dolore...è tatuato dentro di me..marchiato a

fuoco..non voglio dimenticare e ogni tanto mi soffermo a ripensare a

tutto..l'incidente...il primo bacio..la prima volta che ho fatto l'amore con

lei...la prima volta che mi lasciato...il dolore..il ritornare insieme per poi

ricadere nello stesso dolore una seconda volta...l'averla ritrovata...ripensarci

mi fa capire ogni giorno di più che l'amore che provo per lei va oltre ogni

cosa...rivivo quella sofferenza e ogni volta che lo faccio mi innamoro sempre di

più di lei...il mio cuore l'ha rapito...e questa volta il destino non mi

frega...perche ho la certezza che anche io ho rapito il suo cuore...

Fine

2017

Il destino non mi ha fregato ancora questa volta mi ha sorpreso nel migliore dei

modi...la mia famiglia tutt'ora non accetta la mia relazione ma io ho sposato la

donna che amo più della mia stessa vita e adesso oltre Henry abbiamo due

bellissime figlie..anche se non è finita qui...dopo vari tentavi sono incinta,

questa volta sono io a portare il nostro quarto figlio..niente sofferenza se non

la più dolce quello della gravidanza..

fine


End file.
